Terrell Brown
Terrell Brown '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Terrell Brown Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 18 Weapon: Being one of the heaviest and tallest tributes to ever be in a games, Terrell excels with huge, bulky weapons, such as the mace. He can also use a halberd '''or '''warhammer '''as long, two other bulky weapons that require a lot of strength. '''Appearance: Terrell is a dark skinned man who is very intimidating due to his size. He has short black hair that is normally under a black cap. He has dark brown eyes that are nearly black, giving him a nearly otherworldy apperance. He is one of the biggest tributes ever, with a huge torso, large legs, and a hefty, stocky physique. He stands at a very tall height, being 6'10", and he's extremely hefty, weighing in at 403 lbs. Overall, he's a scary looking giant. Strengths/skills: Terrell possess tremendous strength, his large size being a great help to it. He is very tough, taking a lot of punishment before finally being taken down. He's also a one-man army, able to go toe-to-toe with multiple tributes with ease. His final strength comes from his time in ten, where's he's become great at identifying plants and animals. Weakness(es): Terrell is very slow, his size hampering his maximum speed. He has major problems with climbing, and he is also a poor when it comes to stealth. Personality: Terrell is a hateful, spiteful '''person who dislikes anyone he comes across. He has an '''unlikeable '''personality and doesn't get along well with others, and is often '''rude '''and very '''crude, saying what comes to his mind and not sugarcoating any of his mean phrases. This general hatred '''of people doesn't come from anger, as you'll find out Terrell's '''temper is nonexistant, as he is cool '''for the most part. This '''doesn't mean he is nice by any means, and won't mind laying the cold hard truth out. The only thing he enjoys is fighting, whether it be physically or verbally, and it's the only time anyone will see the normally stoic '''Terrell enjoying himself. However, his love for fighting is because of his '''bloodthirsty '''attitude, and you'll find he is '''ruthless '''and '''merciless '''in his attacks. The sole good thing about Terrell is '''he won't backstab anyone. If he's in an alliance, he'll only kill them if they are aware of his intentions. Backstory/History: Terrell was born into District 1 to rich, snoody parents who were always too busy making money than to spend time with their son. Terrell didn't enjoy this at all, the expirience making him moody on a daily basis. Although he didn't receive much love and attention, Terrell did have plenty of money, and never went hungry. He was a big eater, eating lots and lots of grams fat, protein, and carbs. This constant eating turned Terrell into a huge slug, and soon his obesity became a problem. Despicable with what he'd become in looks, Terrell decided he'd had enough. Although his diet didn't change too much, Terrell went out for a sport to try and get into some decent shape. His massive size was great help in training like most kids in District 1, a career. But Terrell often fell short in stamina and cardio training, getting tired during intense combat drills and long runs. Though he excelled in close quarters combat, Terrell eventually grew tired of this, and moved on to something else. He tried out a new sport known as football, joining the local district's team, the District 1 Rams. Terrell loved the new sport, his love for the game overwhelming his hatred for the large amounts of running. Eventually through the sport's intense conditioning, Terrell shedded a few pounds, and gained good muscle mass, turning into a human bulldozer. At 6'10", 403 pounds, Terrell was by far the biggest player on the team, and by season's start, was the team's right tackle. Things weren't going good. Terrell had the size, sure, but he lacked the skill to play tackle. The defensive end always beat Terrell and kept sacking the quarterback, to the Rams' coach fury. Terrell's stagnant performance got him benched, and eventually, cut from the team. Angered that he'd worked his tail off in conditioning just to get cut from the team, Terrell decided to leave District 1. His parents didn't care enough to go after him, so he stowed away in a crate of fabrics that was being sent to District 10. There, he found the lowly football team that was struggling to get reach the greats required to make the playoffs. Terrell arrived to the scene of a ragtag football team. Most of the kids who had gotten on it were in borderline poverty. None of them had the size to compete in the league. Terrell stepped up though, and joined the team. Shocked that someone that big was on the team, they gained confidence in their abilities. Playing defensive tackle this time, Terrell rushed the quarterback, racking up many sacks during his one year career. Even though the texans only finished 7-9, it was far better than their previous seasons. Terrell hoped to return at the age of 19 to lead the defense to the Panem Bowl, but his dreams were cut short. At 18 with a lot of tesserae and his name being in the bowl, Terrell was reaped. He was confident though in his ability to come out on top. If his size could get him this far, it could get him further. Token: The few things he has. Height: 6'10" Fears: Tryphophobia Alliance: Solo (unless requested, which is highly unlikely) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:18 year olds Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Reaped